BeBe Michelle
Brianna Michelle Butler (born May 2nd, 1997) is a professional wrestler signed to EXODUS, DRIVE and CWA under the ring name BeBe Michelle. Early Life Brianna Michelle Butler is an Asian American Professional Wrestler signed to many cmpanies under the ring name BeBe Michelle originally born in Thailand. BeBe's mother was a tourist in Thailand where she met her father where they quickly fell in love, BeBe's Father slowly convinced her Mother to move in with him which she immediately agreed because of their current state of affection with each other on that same night they got engaged and they were soon married after a few months of the engagement. Two months later in August of 1996 Butler's Mother discovered she was pregnant but held off telling BeBe's Father until she was four months into the pregnancy where he noticed that she was gaining weight. On May 2nd 1997, Brianna was born along side her twin brother Brandon (Aka Cam'Ron Burns). 6 Months after the birth of her two healthy twins BeBe's mother would pack her belongings at 1:00AM and leave the home of the seemingly happy family never to be seen by the trio again leaving nothing behind but a note explaining her embarrassment of being a black woman married with children to an Asian man, Leaving her children to be raised by their father. At the age of sixteen BeBe Brandon and their father would pack up moving to Chicago, Illinois the hometown of their Mother on a mission to find her but to no avail. With her father being so wrapped up in finding her mother BeBe's father rarely had time to be a great parent to Michelle and her Brother. In highschool BeBe was a very smart student which cause her alot of attention especially for bullies especially getting picked on for her large nose small lips and smalls breasts so at age seventeen BeBe found a company that specialized in Fake ID's where she would purchase one. On one weekend where her Father had to go on a business trip BeBe would set up an appointment to get multiple cosmetic procedures including Breast Implants a Nose Job aswell as lip fillers all in one day behind her fathers back. On Monday night when her father returned home he saw the changes on his daughters body being furious he would kick BeBe out of the House where her Brother Brandon would go along with her not wanting his sister to be alone. For two long years until they finally discovered a wrestling school in Indiana where Brianna and Brandon worked in exchange for wrestling lessons until the owners connections got the duo signed to Exodus wrestling after only a year of training but the company only wanted Brandon but the trainors suggested that it was a package deal and they eventually both got a contract. Brianna alongside her twin brother continued training under the "Fourthwall Wrecker" Ace Falcon where he noticed BeBe's skills on the microphone aswell as her ability to use her sex appeal to get what she wants. Ace then suggested that BeBe finally make her on screen Debut in EXODUS Where she faced off against the Toxic Temptress Kylie LaVeau. A few months later BeBe would form a tag team with her Best Friend Z'Ahara Bianchi. Professional Wrestling Career EXODUS (2018-Present) In February of 2018 BeBe signed to the Exodus Paragon System where she began to train with the "Fourth Wall Wrecker" Ace Falcon, From there Ace began to train BeBe to perform in the ring. After three months of being in the Paragon System, BeBe was called up onto the main roster where she debuted on the Divine Fantasies tour against Kylie LaVeau afterwards shes only had two other matches under Exodus colors In Wrestling Finishing Moves * BeBe-T (DDT) 2018-Present * Gold Rush (Bridging Figure Four leglock) 2018-Present Signatures * Rolling Guilotine Choke 2018-Present * Bow to the Goddess (Forearm) 2018-Present * Corner Crossbody Combo * Seated Corner Choke * School Girl Roll-Up * Figure Four leglock on ring post * Running Knee Strike * Hair Pull Mat Slam Nicknames * Golden Goddess Theme Song * “Dripping in Gold” by Kose Category:Woman Wrestler